Au pays de Kandy
by July Cece
Summary: OS Ou lorsqu'une ancienne chanson écrite par un maréchal pour son fils adoré refait surface et tombe entre les mauvaises mains... Petit... non gros délire ! Le titre veux tout dire je pense xD Enjoy !


**Délire... occasionnellement SongFic aussi U.U** Mais c'est plus un gros délire xD Alors déjà voyez-vous j'ai entendu ma mère chanter cette chanson sans y prêter attention plus que ça. Puis nos chères DDN-HY et GGL-HY me l'ont remise sous le nez. Puis ma sœur l'a trouvé sur internet. Puis le délire est né... "Imagine nos deux exorcistes préférés chantant ça au milieu de la cantine *o*" Bah je l'ai écrit xD _Bisou's les petits poulets_ **Emy**

**From :** DGray-man, les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino uniquement. (_Hormis Emy of course puisque c'est moi xD_)

**Music :** "Au pays de Candy" from Candy

**Raiting :** K

* * *

><p><em><strong>Au pays de Kandy<strong>_

Un rire surpuissant retentit dans toute la citadelle et parvint aux oreilles de quelques exorcistes qui déjeunaient tranquillement à la cantine de l'Ordre. Une jeune fille coiffée de deux couettes hautes releva la tête et regarda en direction du couloir. Son voisin aux cheveux blanc comme neige arrêta son activité principale du moment, à savoir engloutir son repas le plus vite possible pour pouvoir manger le plus possible sans se faire taper sur les doigts et posa ses yeux sur les grandes portes de la salle. Seul le plus âgé n'avait pas bougé, trop habitué à entendre ce genre de « beuglement » retentir depuis quelque temps. L'exorciste aux yeux gris souris avala son dernier dango avant de tourner la tête vers le roux imperturbable.

- Tu penses qu'elle a trouvé quoi cette fois-ci ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

- Certainement une énorme connerie pas drôle. Enfin depuis le temps tu devrais être habitué Allen. Répondit le borgne en soupirant.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais en tout cas elle est vraiment pliée en deux cette fois-ci, conclut Lenalee en voyant une masse blanche entrer dans la cantine.

- Youhou ! Vous ! Commença une jeune scientifique en accourant vers la table des exorcistes. Vous ! Je vous cherchait partout ! Vous saviez ? Dîtes vous saviez ?

- Assieds-toi, calme toi, respire un grand coup et recommence, rigola Lenalee en souriant. On est tout ouï Emy.

La jeune femme aux yeux toujours plus pétillants au fils des secondes s'assit aux côtés de Lavi et commença son récit.

- J'étais en train de travailler comme à mon habitude...

- Tu travailles encore moins que Komui, se moqua le roux. De qui comptes-tu te moquer en disant que... Aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu me frappes !

- Parce que tu dis des débilités comme d'habitude idiot ! Je bosse moi c'est déjà ça ! Viens passer près de chez nous les scientifiques, tu ne tiendrais pas une journée avec la montagne de boulot qu'on a !

- Pari tenu, s'exclama Lavi tout sourire.

- Emy, les coupa Allen. Pourquoi tu riais à ce point ? Tu venais nous en parler il me semble ? Demanda t-il curieux.

- Oui ! Reprit la jeune femme en ouvrant de grand yeux. Je disais donc que je travaillais... la ferme sale lapin ! S'énerva t-elle alors que ledit lapin ouvrait la bouche pour riposter. Je travaillais avec Revers et là ! Oui là ! J'ai appris THE nouvelle !

Les trois amis se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la fille en blouse pour ne pas rater une miette de la fameuse nouvelle. Cette-dernière respira un grand coup avant de s'arrêter net en soupirant.

- Mais je peux pas vous en parler, se plaignit-elle. Revers m'a fait promettre de ne rien vous dire.

Dans un même geste les exorcistes lui sautèrent dessus pour l'étrangler. La pauvre Emy se retrouva malgré elle sur le sol froid de la cantine, écrasée par trois apôtres en colère.

- Mais pourquoi tu nous fais tout un cirque pour ne rien dire au final ! Tu te fiches de nous ! S'écria Allen en la secouant comme un prunier.

- C'est vrai Emy ce que tu fais n'est pas très loyal, s'exclama Lenalee en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu ne peux rien dire ! Rien dire ! Bah alors pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fermé dès le début idiote ! S'énerva Lavi dont la curiosité avait été trop titillée.

- Je peux... deviner ! Vous... deviner ! Réussit-elle à articuler après de nombreux efforts.

**o0o**

- Euh une femme !

- Non un cheval !

- Je dirais plutôt une banane.

- Mais arrêtes de ne penser qu'à ton estomac Allen !

Les quatre jeunes gens s'étaient réunis dans le parc pour pouvoir comprendre cette fameuse nouvelle à l'abri des regards. Emy essayait de leur mimer le sujet principal de cette révélation sans grand succès. Malgré ses nombreuses gesticulations aucun des trois exorcistes n'avait réussit à trouver après dix minutes de propositions toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. La scientifique décida donc de prendre les choses en mains.

- Et si je vous faisais deviner en vous montrant des objets ? Proposa t-elle épuisée.

- Ça ne peut pas vraiment être pire, soupira Lenalee.

- Au point ou nous en sommes, se moqua Lavi. Pourquoi tu nous en a parlé déjà ?

- J'ai faim, grommela Allen.

**o0o**

- Non mais tu te fous de nous ! S'écria Allen après avoir vu qui Emy pointait du doigt.

- Bah vous avez pas été capable de le reconnaître ! Pourtant je mimais très bien sa queue de cheval et puis aussi son sabre bizarroïde, soupira la scientifique.

- Si tu parles de Mugen... Lavi arrête rire ! S'écria Lenalee alors que le roux tapait le sol de son poing libre -son autre main tenant ses côtes.

- Un cheval ! J'ai pris Yû pour un cheval ! Oh non mais c'est pas possible... Attendez ! S'écria t-il en se calmant un dixième de seconde avant de repartir de plus belle. Une banane ! Allen l'avait pris pour une banane !

- Si l'un d'entre vous va lui dire je le tue ! S'exclama ce-dernier en devenant aussi livide que ses cheveux.

- Roh mais ça va, râla la scientifique. Oui bon j'ai mal imité Kanda mais tout de même...

- Mal imité ? Attends mais c'était pas lui ce truc que tu faisais !

- J'me tire ! S'exclama t-elle avant d'être retenue par Lenalee.

**o0o**

- Une chanson ! S'écria Lenalee les yeux emplis d'étoiles.

- Oui ! Super tu as trouvé assez vite, applaudit Emy. Comparé à tout à l'heure il y a de l'amélioration.

- C'était pas difficile, se moqua Allen. Tu nous as montré un piano.

- Mais quel rabat-joie tu fais mon vieux ! Au moins le piano ressemblait à un piano. Imagine si elle avait du l'imiter ? Reprit le roux avant de rire de plus belle.

- Mais je vais vraiment le tuer ! S'emporta la scientifique avant d'être retenue par la chinoise.

- Tout doux, tout doux.

**o0o**

- Là je ne voix pas, dit Lavi en faisant la moue. Pourquoi tu nous montres des vêtements tout petit ? Tu veux un enfant ? Je peux t'aider si tu... Aïe ! Mais arrête de me frapper !

- Arrête d'être con !

- Kanda... musique... enfant... reprit Lenalee.

- Une chanson écrite par Kanda quand il était gamin ! Non mieux ! Une chanson écrite par le maréchal loufoque pour Kanda quand il était enfant ! S'exclama Allen le regard noir. Mouahahaha ! Je vais m'éclater, le faire chanter, le mener par le bout du nez, le contrôler, me venger !

- Allen tu me fais peur... s'inquiéta Emy en reculant.

- C'est ça ? Reprit le démon Allen.

- Si je te réponds oui tu vas vraiment le dire à Kanda ? Non parce que dans ce cas c'est moi qui vais mourir...

- Tiedoll a vraiment écrit une chanson sur Yû enfant ! S'étonna Lavi en se frottant la tête encore sous le choc. Attends mais c'est THE nouvelle ! Tu as la chanson ? Tu la connais ?

- Tes yeux brillent Lavi... Allen tes yeux me font vraiment peur... Lenalee au secours !

- Tout doux vous deux, reprit Lenalee en faisant bouclier de son corps pour protéger Emy de la folie de ses acolytes.

**o0o**

- Donc le maréchal a écrit une chanson sur Yû quand il était enfant. Finalement on a trouvé, c'était facile.

- Dis celui qui a prit Kanda pour un cheval, soupira Lenalee.

- Une femme ! Tu l'a pris pour une femme ! Donc SHUT ! S'emporta le roux.

- Et les paroles Emy ? Tu as les paroles ? Demanda Allen en affichant un sourire peu rassurant.

- Bah je les ai mais... je ne peux pas vous les donner, j'ai promis à Rev...!

- Mais tu vas parler oui ! Ça fait cinq heures qu'on poirote pour cette saleté de chanson ! S'emporta Lavi en secouant la scientifique. J'en ai marre !

- La vi-o-lence ne ré-soud ja-mais ri-en, articula la jeune femme avec peine. Lâ-che moi...

- Et si tu nous l'écrivais ? Proposa Lenalee. Tu ne nous dirais rien, tu la note et tu perds malencontreusement le papier. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Les deux garçons affichèrent de larges sourires de vainqueurs tandis qu'Emy notait avec le plus de soin possible la fameuse chanson sur une feuille. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé elle la fit tomber devant les exorcistes qui s'empressèrent de la ramasser pour la lire.

- Kanda venait d'intégrer l'unité Tiedoll lorsqu'elle a été rédigée. Apparemment le maréchal était très inspiré... ce qui est bizarre c'est que Kanda est un garçon. Peut-être voulait-il déjà le taquiner à cet époque qui sait. En tout cas c'est vraiment une perle cette chanson ! Et puis j'ai aussi la musique dans ma chambre... Eh ! Revenez ! S'écria t-elle alors que les deux garçons partaient en courant.

Lenalee tenta de se retenir en vain. Elle éclata de rire et quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Il a vraiment écrit ça ? Mais comment Revers l'a t-il sut ?

- Il paraît que le maréchal l'avait montré à la section lorsque Kanda est arrivé, mais il n'en a plus jamais reparlé. En rangeant je suis tombée dessus et Revers m'a donc raconté l'histoire de cette chanson.

- Attends mais c'est plus qu'une nouvelle ça, s'emporta la chinoise. Tu n'aurais jamais du y montrer aux garçons.

- Tu... tu crois ! S'inquiéta Emy. Mais je... ils m'ont forcé !

- Ce qui est fait est fait, fit remarquer Lenalee en tentant de rassurer la scientifique. Nous verrons comment se terminera la journée. Ils ne diront peut-être rien qui sait .

Il commençait à se faire tard et après avoir passé la fin de journée à calmer la pauvre Emy bouleversée à l'idée d'avoir fait une très grosse bêtise, Lenalee décida qu'il était temps d'aller manger. Elles entrèrent donc à la cantine aux alentours de 20h. Après avoir pris chacune une salade elles aperçurent Kanda assis seul à une table. Lenalee traina la scientifique de force aux côtés du kendoka sous prétexte que « si elles restaient à ses côtés les garçons ne feraient certainement rien car -d'après elle- ils n'étaient pas si tordu au point de jouer les kamikazes ». Emy se montra bien moins sûre d'elle.

- Bonsoir Kanda ! S'exclama la chinoise en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Sans encombre ? Le calme plat ? Sans lapin ?

- Alors ça c'est de la discrétion, soupira Emy en devenant aussi blanche que les cheveux d'Allen.

Pour toute réponse Kanda soupira et replongea son nez dans son plat de soba. Lenalee sourit à la scientifique en murmurant un petit « tu vois, rien fait du tout. » juste avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent.

- Lenalee j'ai peur ! S'écria Emy soudainement prise d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Tout à coup les lumières revinrent pour n'éclairer qu'une seule table au milieu de la salle. Les deux amies furent prise d'un sentiment de malaise en voyant l'albinos et le rouquin debout sur la table, un rouleau de papier toilette dans la main. Ils se mirent à taper du pied en rythme avant de lever haut les bras en braillent des paroles loufoques dans les rouleaux qui servaient -apparemment- de micro. Paroles que les deux filles reconnurent aussitôt.

_** Au pays de Kandy - Comme dans tout les pays - On s'amuse on pleure on rit - Il y a des méchants et des gentils - Et pour sortir des moments difficiles - Avoir des amis c'est très utile - Un peu d'astuce, d'espièglerie - C'est la vie de Kandy - Mais elle rêve et elle imagine - tout les soirs en s'endormant - Que le petit prince des collines - vient lui parler doucement - Pour chasser sa tristesse - elle cherche la tendresse - Câline et taquine - toujours jolie - c'est Kandy-Kandy !**_

Une fois leurs chanson terminée les deux amis saluèrent l'assemblée, composée à cette heure de nombreux traqueurs et de quelques scientifiques, avant de reprendre leur « micro ». Kanda s'était levé, Mugen à la main, sourcils froncés et se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers les deux clowns. Les traqueurs se retenaient de rire, tenant trop à leur vie pour exprimer leur joie devant le kendoka. Les scientifiques s'étaient retournés vers Emy qui s'était cachée sous la table aux pieds de Lenalee.

- Nous voudrions tout d'abord dédicacer cette chanson à notre petite Kandy dont la vie a été bien dure ! S'écria Allen en riant.

- Mais aussi nous voudrions remercier notre chère scientifique Emy sans qui nous n'aurions jamais pris connaissance de cette fabuleuse, magnifique, fantastique, incroyable...

- Lavi je vais te tuer ! S'écria Emy en se relevant d'un coup se prenant bien évidemment la table sous laquelle elle était cachée en pleine tête.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, s'emporta Kanda avant de sauter sur les deux amis, innocence activée.

Aussitôt une multitude d'insecte sortie de Mugen pour aller mordre les fesses du roux. Allen partit en courant poursuivit par ces horrible monstres. Il fut rapidement rejoint par un lapin dont les larmes commençaient à couler tant il riait. Lenalee sourit en se tournant vers Emy.

- Au final, c'était drôle et tu t'en sors plutôt pas mal, non ?

- Oui...

- EMY ! Hurla t-on à l'entrée de la cantine.

Aussitôt la jeune femme partit en courant à la suite des deux chanteurs, eux-même poursuivit par Kanda. Nous avions donc : Allen courant pour échapper à Kanda et à son adorable mais redoutable Mugen, suivit de Lavi courant pour échapper à la mort, suivit lui même par Kanda qui n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête « tuer ces deux idiots avant de partir vivre en ermite dans un forêt jusqu'à la fin de ses jours », suivit par une scientifique en pleure qui hurlait des « Je suis désolée ! » et des « Ne me tuez pas Revers ! », et pour finir notre cher Revers qui suffoquait -peu habitué à ce genre de marathon- en tentant en vain de rattraper la scientifique qui ne s'arrêtait pas malgré qu'il lui répètes sans cesse que « Ce n'est pas la peine de courir ! Je vais pas te tuer ! Arrêtes ! J'en peux plus ! ».

La morale de cette histoire c'est qu'un secret quel qu'il soit ne doit jamais être dévoilé auquel cas les conséquences seraient terribles et de plus in... Mais non qu'est-ce que je dis ! La morale c'est que le cher Tiedoll restera un grand auteur incompris par ses élèves, que les nouvelles stars de la Congrégation se sont fait tuer par un kendoka enragé, qu'une petite scientifique a du rester aux chevets de trois malades durant trois nuits et trois jours... oui en plus d'Allen et Lavi notre cher Revers avait frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque à force de courir comme un fou ce qui lui avait valu un bon séjour à l'infirmerie. Mais le plus important dans tout ça... C'est la popularité de Kanda qui en a pris un fameux coup. Car quoi que l'on puisse dire, devenir du jour au lendemain la star de la Congrégation de l'ombre ce n'est pas rien et Kanda pourrait vous en parler..._ s'il ne restait pas enfermer dans sa chambre depuis._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blabla de l'auteure... <strong>_J'avais prévenu que c'était du n'importe quoi xD M'enfin voila quoi. Soyez sympa c'est la première fois que j'ose montré une fanfiction se voulant drôle. Je suis pas hyper douée pour ce genre -se cache- Une tite review ? Là en l'occurrence j'en ai besoin xD

_Bisou's les petits poulets,_ **Emy**


End file.
